The Second Son
by Laylasmommy3
Summary: 4 years after Edward left. Bella is over him and fully accepted by the pack.One night at a bonfire they learn about a new legend, one that hasn't been told in a long time. What will this lesson mean to the pack? To Bella? And what about the future?
1. Chapter 1

**AN : I don't own twilight, though I wished I owned the wolf pack **

"BELLLLAAA" Leah yells as I try to roll over and put the pillow over my head. Leah pulls the pillows and blankets off my bed.

"Bella get your ass up! We have finals today. We are about to graduate, you can't miss finals!" She finishes throwing my stuff on the ground.

"Okay Leah, I'm up. I'm up." What the hell does a girl have to do to get some sleep around here? I was up late studying for my finals.

"SHIT!" I look at the clock. Good thing Leah woke me up Port Angeles is at least a twenty minute drive from here. I start running around like crazy trying to find something to wear and I still need to get in the shower. I have to get to school on time. Graduation is the first step in opening the diner with Sue and Emily. We have been planning this for over a year. With the help of the tribe we can found a space on the rez and the boys are fixing it up as we speak so we will be able to open it after graduation.

"Get in the shower I will pick out something for you to wear" Leah tells me, shoving me in the direction of our shared bathroom. Charlie and I moved into Sue's house a year ago when he proposed to her. I was so happy for them. Leah and I are closer than we ever thought we could be, considering I was a "leech lover" and she hated me at first.

"Thanks Lee, you're the best sister ever!" I say getting in the shower. I had proved myself worthy to the pack and the elders a couple years ago.

***** Flash Back******

I was sitting in the tribal meeting room with the elders and Sam. Billy and Sue smiled at me, Old Quil just stared at me. I was nervous; I wanted to be accepted by my new family more than anything. I loved the boys and the pack so much, I wanted to be accepted, I needed to be accepted. I told them everything I knew about the Cullen's and all of the other leeches that I had come across. I told them about what really happened in Phoenix, with James, Laurent and Victoria. The pack had finally caught her and killed her a couple months after Laurent told me of her plan. As far as I knew Laurent was still in Denali with the other veggie vamps there. I told them everything. This was important to me. I needed to let it all out, let it all go. It was my final step in fixing my broken heart. I told them of the gifts, I had too; I had to explain why Jasper tried to take a bite out of me on my birthday. His gift to feel emotions caused him to feel everybody's blood lust not just his own. I never blamed him for trying to eat me. In fact I blamed myself, I knew what they were and I wasn't taking that as serious as I should of. Everything would have been fine if Edward hadn't pushed me into that table with all the plates on it. I don't even know why Alice put all of those plates there, it's not like they were going to eat anything except me maybe. Ha-ha, okay so that's not as funny as I think it is but still, I realized that when everyone was looking at me like I was a crazy woman. After I spilled my guts the elders said they need to confer and they would talk to me again soon.

****** END Flash Back*******

I was laughing in the shower when Leah came in to put my clothes on our sink.

"Girl, what the hell is so damn funny in here?" she asked as I turned off the shower and she handed me a towel.

"Nothing Lee, just laughing at the reaction I got when I went in front of the elders" I told her while throwing on my jeans. She was plugging in the blow dryer and grabbing a brush as I sat on the toilet.

"Oh you mean when you started laughing and everyone that you finally cracked and went off the deep end?" She said laughing while drying my hair.

"Yeah that" I said still laughing. I grabbed my make up bag and was doing my make up while Leah finished my hair. Leah was my best friend and sister in every sense of the world. We finally got along after all this time, I think it's because we had common ground. Both of us were abandoned and broken. Left to pick up the pieces on our own. I was happy that I had her. I think that we finally helped each other heal our broken hearts. Neither of us was looking for love. We just wanted to finish college, open the diner and be happy. We had become quite the pair. I had learned a lot of bitchy skills from her. Which came in handy. I am proud to say that I have grown into a woman, not the shy girl Edward Cullen fell in love with, then kicked to the curb like a broke down car. I finished my make up right after Leah did with my hair.

"So are you ready for this? Our last tests. No more school for us. Next week we will be officially college graduates." I asked her as I started my truck. My mom and Phil got it for me, the week that Phil got signed to a minor league. I wanted something I could fit most of the pack in, and well my old trusty rust bucket of a truck had just taken its last breathe a week before that. I had a Yukon with three rows and it was perfect. I could fit at least five guys plus me and someone else in the front.

"Yeah, I am ready for this to be over so we can start on our real lives" Leah answered while looking out the window. We were getting pretty close to school and I was actually excited instead of nervous. Hopefully I can evade stupid Mike Newton; he has been asking me for a date since Edward left. I figured he would have went to some fancy college but nope, he went to PAC, just like me and Leah. Of course he was standing there waiting for me as we climbed out of the truck. I swear the kid is a stalker, maybe I could get Paul to pose as my boyfriend.

"What the fuck, does this kid just not take a hint?" Leah asked, anger was the main emotion in her voice.

'"Lee I have no fucking clue, I don't know how many more ways to tell him." And seriously I didn't. I tried the nice approach, the mean approach, the frustrated approach. Seriously the dude cannot take a fucking hint and get the fuck away.

"Bella!" Mike said running up. "Oh god" I grumble under my breathe Leah snorts.

"So Bella, wanna like get a drink or something after finals? I know how stressed out they can make you" He said with a cocky smile.

"Look mike, I have said it nice, I have said it mean, I have said it every FUCKING way possible and still you don't get it! I DO NOT WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU! EVER!" I yell, causing a bunch of people on campus to stare at us. Mike looks like he just got slapped and Leah is trying (and failing) to hold in her laughter. I just storm right off, not looking behind, Knowing Leah will catch up.

We were taking our usual seats in business class before Leah said anything.

"That Bella was the funniest fucking thing I have even seen, seriously. Newton looked like if he was going to cry of punch something" she was still laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along with her because he annoys the hell out of me and hopefully he finally gets it.

Finals went good I knew almost all the answers and the rest I was about 75 percent sure I knew the answer. The day went by quick, with no more interruptions. I was happy to be able to get out of there. Our final grades would be posted on-line next week. Before we headed out Leah and I swung by the bookstore to pick up our cap and gowns so we didn't have to come back until graduation.

AN: let me know what you think? Please? Pretty Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : So I was super surprised that I got any reviews at all, and if this story sucks I am super sorry its my first fic so I am trying! Thanks for the support guys and I hope you like it. Part of this was just added to my story today because I realized that some things needed to be cleared up. Anyways plenty more to come. Oh and just a little about me I am sooo into non canon couples so any suggestions let me know : )**

**I don't own anything twilight that's all SM, who I have to say is an amazing writer, and I love her stories, but mostly I love the wolfs, and Jasper and Emmett**

BPOV

The drive back to La Push was quiet. I was lost in thought thinking over everything that had happened over the last four years. Jacob helping me come out of my "zombie" stage, me coming to the realization that I didn't want to be forever frozen at 18 never moving forward, never having kids, finding out about the wolfs, being accepted by the wolfs, well all except Paul, coming up with the plans for the diner, gaining Paul's trust, going to college, becoming best friends and soon to be sisters with Leah. Going to college with Leah was fun; we took all the same classes, got eye fucked by a lot of the male population. Leah was a sight to behold. She's beautiful, even if she doesn't think so I do, but she says the beauty is all me. I mean I think I am pretty; I have pretty hair brown hair with red highlights from being outside. My skin is still pale but it has a healthy glow to it, and my eyes are still deep pools of chocolate brown. Leah on the other hand with her tan skin and super nice body, even with her hair cut short she is still beautiful and its all natural which is more than I can say for some of the girls around here with pounds of cover up plastered on their faces. How do you even breathe with all that shit on? It's funny to see, it's even funnier when the guys come up for their classes because the look on some of the male population faces is downright hilarious. The diner was soon to be opened and would for sure be an adventure. We girls decided that we would send the boys out to put up signs and flyers and spread the word. If a bunch of tan hunky men couldn't get us business than who could? Don't get me wrong we wanted it to be a family diner with good home cooking and friendly staff, but we had to get out there somehow, but the boys didn't know that we planned on using them to as bait to sink us some fish. Gaining Paul's trust was another interesting adventure for both the heart and the body. The scream matches, and of course the rounds of cards, truth or dare, and never have I ever helped. Charlie and Sue's engagement was a blessing for all of us, but for sure for Leah and me because it forced our hand in becoming closer and if anything that is one of the things that I am the most grateful for, I needed someone and she did too. Now we have each other and we are two of the same mold. Can't forget my loveable optimistic little brother Seth, who always looks at the bright side of things, and sometimes he was just a little to chipper for either Leah or I, but we loved him all the same. Of course there was being accepted by the elders, the bonfires, the parties, moving into the Clearwater house, taking the motherly role with Collin and Brady the twins, and finally getting Jacob to see that we really were NOT meant to be after a few heart to hearts. That was tons of fun, NOT! I love Jacob, really I do but it's more of a best friend love, not only that but I mean seriously there is no way in hell that I could date someone when I know that it wasn't meant to be, and I know it wasn't meant to be because Jacob didn't imprint on me, no one did. Which honestly is a good thing, at least that's what me and Leah decided. We figured it meant that I was supposed to just fall in love, with a normal person, but of course I could never really do normal. Hey maybe I will meet a witch or wizard or whatever the correct term for a male with magical talents is. I mean seriously some of the guys off Harry Potter are hot. But if I am being honest with myself, I do wish that I could date. The last couple of times I meet some pretty decent guys and went on a couple of dates the pack scared them off. Big surprise there, NOT. The pack got a kick out of me being a virgin still, but like I said how the hell could I lose it when they scared all my prospects away? I mean I know that they want me to be happy, but seriously how can I ever find someone with a bunch of almost seven foot scary guys hanging around. Which of course lead to fights with Paul, nights out with Tammy and the girls, both to just blow off steam and really just finding and becoming my own person. It's hard to believe that all of this had happened in four years. Shit it was hard to believe that four years had passed and I was getting ready to graduate and open the diner with Sue and Emily and of course my sister. It felt nice to have a huge family, to not only be able to take care of but to also get taken care of. I realized now that even though I will always love my other family, it just wasn't meant to be. I just hoped that they were doing alright and that they knew I was happy. Of course it still hurt that no of them had contacted me, who I am sure was Edwards doing, but I knew that eventually the very last string that connected them to my heart would be cut and we would deal with our losses. I just really didn't want them to come back. To see more poor boys being taken into this life was something I wasn't sure I could handle. Collin and Brady were the last to phase. They were so young and had to grow up so fast. I know that it wasn't my doing completely but I still felt extremely guilty. Maybe if I hadn't of given Edward a chance they would of left and less people would have phased. I know for sure if I wouldn't have given Edward a chance I wouldn't have had those stupid nomads chasing me, wouldn't have gotten beaten up and got a scar from James, broke up the coven for Laurent even though he seems happier now, and I wouldn't have had Victoria's crazy ass chasing me for months. Laurent that was interesting, I mean I thought he wanted to kill me but really he just came to warn me about Victoria, and said he would be back to check on me and if need be to let the Cullen's know so they could protect me, but that wasn't needed because a week after that Jake phased, I smacked Paul, he phased in front of me and the pack decided to protect me. So when Laurent came back he saw I was well taken care of and left to well never be heard from again, at least that I knew of. But all is well now, I have my family, James and Victoria are dead, and Laurent is happy and no longer killing humans. So aside from the fact that a huge proportion of my family turns into giant wolfs, everyone is happy even Charlie knows. Charlie knows about the wolfs now and after giving me a lecture on keeping secrets and staying away from vampires we put it behinds us. If my family knew that I was still feeling this way still they would give me a straight ass whooping, because they keep telling me that this is not my fault. I was thrown into a world that wasn't meant for me, but it seems that I was meant to be part of a world that was most defiantly not human. Oh the past four years have been fun, eventful and sometimes hard on the heart and the body, but I came out a better person and am proud of who I am and how far I have come. I was pulled from my thoughts by Leah, when we were a couple minutes from the house.

"Quit being so pensive over there, I know what you're thinking and if you don't quit, I'm telling Paul. I am sure you guys are in need of another scream match." She was laughing of course, but really I didn't find it all that funny. All of the guys would have my ass if they knew I was still feeling guilty, especially Collin, Brady and Sam.

"Sure, sure Le, whatever you say, and you better not tell Paul because that never ends well… for him anyways" I started laughing and Le joined in.

We pulled up to the house and heard loud music coming from the house. We just looked at each other

"Seth" we said at the same time and walked into the house. As we walk in we see the whole pack playing video games with the music loud as hell. I go up to my room to throw my bag in there before going to fix enough food for an army. In the kitchen I started marinating a bunch of chicken; it was prolly around three or four whole chickens. Leah comes in as I put the chicken in the fridge. I go to grab a couple of pounds of potatoes' she grabs the tin foil, butter and spices and set them on the table while I was washing the potatoes.

"Grilling is a good idea, it's surprising nice for La Push today, and of course there is the bonfire tonight." She said. Shit I forgot the bonfire. As I finished the potatoes, I go back to the fridge and put more chicken in to marinate. Leah was already cutting potatoes, I was headed to go and help when the phone rings.

"SETH TURN THE MUSIC DOWN SO I CAN ANSWER THE PHONE! PLEASE!" I yell as I hear the music being turned down. You would think that with their super wolf senses they wouldn't need the music so loud, and well honestly they don't, they just like it that way.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Hey Emily, please tell me that your making food too, right now I have 2 pounds of potatoes that Leah and I are cutting and five whole chickens in marinate."

"Of course I do silly, I was just calling to see what you were making so I know what to make. I'm going to do hot dogs and I will bring chips and drinks oh and tons of fruit salad."

"Okay well do you need any help? all of the boys are over her playing video games, while Leah and I slave away in the kitchen."

"Yeah, tell Sam and one of the other boys I'm coming over so they can take all the food out of my car and I will just start cooking over there with you guys"

"Alright I'll tell them, and send them to start the grills, see you soon Em"

After I hung up, I walked into the living room where Seth, had turned the music up again. None of the guys looked at me even though, I know that they knew I was there and heard the conversation I had just had with Emily. I walk over to the stereo and turn it off.

"Bella, what the hell?" Seth and Jacob yell at me, they were in the middle of a game, and I was standing in front of the TV, making both of them die.

"Don't give me that shit, you guys know why I'm in here, I know that you were listening to my conversation, so whose going to start the grills and whose going to help Emily get the food out of her car so we can make food for all of you dogs to eat?" They all just looked at me. "Or you know if you guys don't want to eat than…" I was cut off by everyone standing up. "That's what I thought. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything. And Paul, quit giving me that look before I tell your mama later that you didn't want to help with dinner." I smirk at him and walk back into the kitchen.

"Leah, quit giving her bitch lessons" Paul yells before walking out the back door to go start up grills. Leah and I were still laughing as Emily comes in.

"What's so funny?" She asks while pointing to a place for Sam, Collin, and Brady to put the bags of food she brought.

"Hey why don't you guys take the ice and the sodas and put them in the cooler?" Emily says with a mother tone and a kiss for Sam.

"Aww do we have to?"The twins say looking at me. I shrug

"Would it kill all of you guys to earn a little of your keep around here? How the hell are you suppose to be helpful in the diner if you don't even like to help us with your dinner?" Leah asks, never looking up from the potatoes. It's still hard for her to see Sam and Emily all lovey sometimes. I don't blame her, it's got to suck when Sam can't keep stuff blocked in his head while their all in wolf form, and I don't blame her for wanting to not have to see it on a constant either. Sam still loves Leah, but he loves Emily more. I would know Sam and I have had some pretty intense one on one convos about it. He is my brother in every sense of the word minus blood, and well who cares about blood? That's his imprint that's the way it's supposed to be, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt. Collin and Brady both looked a little scared and mad at the tone Leah gave them. So I smiled and mouthed "No worries" so they took the soda and ice and headed out back to put it in the coolers. We were having a bonfire tonight because there was some forgotten legend that the elders wanted to tell us. This was going to be an interesting night. Leah and I were just finishing the potatoes, as Kim walked in with Claire and Tammy. Kim is Jared's imprint, Claire is a cute little 7 year old who is Quil's imprint, though right now he just looks at her like a friend, and Tammy is Paul's mom.

"Auntie Bella" Claire yells and runs up to me giving me a hug while Kim and Tammy take a seat at the table and start cutting up fruit for Emily's fruit salad.

"Where's Quil?" She asks me

"He's outside in the back hunny" As she's heading to the door, Tammy yells "Tell Paul I said to bring his butt in here"

"So girls how were finals?" Tammy asks Leah and I look at each other before answering, sometimes we are as bad as the twins. "Fine" we answer at the same time.

"Yeah I think they went pretty good" Kim answers looking up as Paul comes in from the back door.

"Bella, did you really tell my mom on me, that's like 5th grade shit" He says glaring at me. I just look at him, innocently. He so busted himself out again!

"No, she didn't say anything, but you just told on yourself, what did you do Paul?" Tammy asks her son, while looking between the two of us with one eyebrow rose.

"Shit, why the hell do I always do that? Why the hell don't you ever stop me?" He says looking at me for help. I just shrug and start loading up all the food on a tray to take out to the grill. I mean I know sometimes I do tell Tammy as a joke or when I'm drunk but does he seriously think that I am that mean to tell her something so tiny? Yeah fucking right and he knows it. He just wanted some else to blame for whatever the reason Tammy called him in here. Which as I look over at the table seems to be a pair of girls' panties? What the fuck? Those are mine!

"It's nothing ma, I was just…. I was just grumbling about helping with dinner." Paul says taking my empty chair and starts cutting up fruit, while getting an ear full from Tammy. The whole time she is lecturing him, I'm trying to keep the laughter in, because honestly she scares the crap outta me and I sure as hell don't want her on my ass. And because she hasn't brought up the undies yet.

"Bella let Paul get that food for you, I'm sure he can grill it without burning it. Isn't that right Paul?" She said giving him her mom glare. She might be my best friend's mom, but she is on scary lady, just like Sue. They don't take shit from any of us. Their kids or not it doesn't matter you fuck up while they are around and your getting an earful of respect or manners or whatever the hell it was you did. I know from personal experience that it is not fun to get scolded like a 13 year old, when your 22.

"Yes ma'am" He says giving her a kiss on the cheek. He comes and grabs the food from me.

"Sometimes Bella, I really fucking hate you" He whispers to me. I just smile and hand him the food. "So Paul how about a game of cards later? Or maybe a shouting match. We haven't had one in a while…" I ask before he reaches the door.

"I don't think so you two" Tammy says, shooting down our fun. Paul never learns that he's not going to beat me. We both look at each other and then Tammy; we would just have to wait until Tammy has gone home. I don't mind taking all of Paul's money or getting my feelings off my chest. I laugh and take my seat back at the table.

"You two will never learn will you?" Tammy asks looking up from the fruit she's cutting.

"Well I learned that I can always take Paul's money, the question is will Paul ever learn that he's not going to beat me?"

Tammy just shakes her head. We all laugh. I love Paul, I really do he's my best friend and if it wasn't for imprinting, we would prolly be more than friends. I know a lot of people are wondering why Paul didn't imprint on me, but its okay. It just wasn't meant to be. I know that Tammy wishes that we would get together. She told me one night when we were drunk, though she understands why we don't, because we would both end up hurt if or when Paul imprints. But its okay with me, Paul is my best friend he knows me better than just about anyone, even Jacob and we had been friends longer. Paul used to hate me because I was the 'leech lover'; I was a traitor, a pale face. You name it he's called me it, and let me tell you, Paul can be a downright hateful, evil, mean person. But, he can also be the sweetest most caring person if he lets you in, which might I add is very very fucking rare. It took me a long time, and lots of screaming matches and jokes, and never giving up getting on his good side, but it happened and I am so grateful for that. Paul drives me crazy but makes me happy at the same time. I know he loves me even if he says he hates me. We have a mutual understanding, for Paul the line between love and hate is really thin, but once you're on the love side, he's forever loyal. I love him, and I love that at anytime I can go to him or call him and he will be there, and sometimes when he needs to calm down I get a call from him or the pack to come by and calm him. It's almost like and imprint, but it's not. It's just love between friends, the best of friends, and we are comfortable with that, besides I love cuddling with Paul not that I would ever admit it. I know he feels the same even if he never admits it. Tammy than decides to hold up the offending piece of material "Bella are these yours?" which of course causes everyone to look and makes me blush.

"Yeah, I left them there the last time I stayed the night sorry" I grabbed the panties and threw them in the laundry room just off the side of the kitchen. No one says anything but they all keep looking at me like they knew what was happening, which wasn't happening but hey if that's what they think than they can think it.

By the time all the fruit was done being cut my dad and Sue came walking in with Billy, old Quil was trailing behind them.

"Hello, ladies" Billy says while wheeling into the kitchen.  
"Hey Billy" We all answer. I get up and give him, my dad, sue and old Quil kisses on the check.

"Well I'm going to make sure that the boys didn't burn all the chicken." while walking out of the kitchen. I walk over to the first grill that Sam is watching. He wraps his arm around me.

"Hey there little sister, how were finals?" He asked me than kissed the top of my head. I smile up at him.

"They went great. I think that I passed all of them. I'm so excited hopefully by the end of next month we can have the diner open!" I answer excitedly. Sam just laughs at me. But I know that he's excited too. I also know that he and Emily have been trying to get pregnant, now that they are married. I was excited because I and Paul were going to get to be the god parents if they ever got pregnant, that is.

"So big brother, do you want to clue me in on this new top secret legend no one has spoken of if years?" I ask, I know I'm pushing it here. But I really want to know. I love the legends; it's one of my favorite parts of being part of the tribe. Sam just looks down at me and gives me the "you-know-I'm-not-telling-no matter-how-much-puppy-dog-eyes-you-give-me-look" I stomp my foot and glare at him. I have no idea why this is such a big deal. Not even the guys know what this legend is, except for Sam because he's an elder since he is the alpha of the pack.

"Well my foods almost done why don't you go check on Paul and Seth huh?" He said giving me a little shove over to Seth and his grill. Seth wrapped his arm around me and kisses my cheek. "Foods good over here sis, can't wait to eat." He smiles at me. Seth and I have always been pretty close. He loves me like a sister and I love him like a little brother. He comes to me when there is something he needs to talk about. Or just sometimes to cuddle with me. He sleeps with me sometimes, I used to always have someone sleeping with my because of the nightmares but they stopped out of nowhere about a year ago, so I hardly have anyone besides Seth and Leah in my bed now, and sometimes Paul. I love my brother and sister and it's nice to know that if ever one of us needs the other one they are there for us. I smile up at him, and make my way over to Paul, but get intercepted by the twins, who each have an arm around me.

They start telling me about their day at school and the video game that their dad just bought them. I was like a mother figure to them, and to me they were my boys. I loved them and took care of them. I always made sure that they did their homework and ate right, and if they ever needed anything they came to me first. The twins I loved them and protected them with everything I have. Their mom died shortly after giving birth to them, and their dad was a nice guy, but he wasn't around much. Instead he made up for it with money and video games. Everyone grouped them together but to me they were so different, yet everyone thought that they were so alike. Brady was the quiet one, the thinker and the one who always there, I will admit that I coddle him. Collin is the exact opposite. Outgoing and funny one the first to crack a joke, but underneath all that was just a boy who needed someone to love him. He may not be as open about his feelings with some people but when it was me and Brady we saw a side he doesn't show very often. I loved them so much and I could only hope to have kids like them someday. They completed me and gave me a reason to strive and become better. I cherished them and their love for me and its times like this where they both have their arms around me that I love. Surrounded in their heat and love listening to them talk my ear off about the car their dad promised to buy them when they could get their license. They promised I would be the first to get a ride and honestly I was excited, not for the ride but for the huge smiles that would cross their face when they finally got to drive.

I gave them each kisses on the cheek as Embry, Jared, Jake and Quil called them to go toss the football. I gave them a push and headed over to Paul who was putting chicken in a huge tray. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"I knew that you didn't hate me" I said giving him my shit eating grin.

"Oh whatever." He says back with a smile. As I said, Paul and I used to yell at each other all the time, but one day something clicked and everything changed. We still fight and bicker, but we also have a lot of good moments too. I always get a kiss on the cheek from him regardless who's around and he puts me up there with his mama and the pack. It's hard to earn your way into Paul's heart, but I did it. Paul, with his arm wrapped around my waist, pulls me over to Sam, so he can load up his chicken.

"Think fast" I hear yelled as the football comes flying towards us. Paul catches it right before it hits me in the face. His arm accidentally hits me in the face as he catches the ball. Seth comes running over as the blood starts coming out of my nose. He quickly has his shirt off and up against my nose before I see the blood. I mean I may have grown a back bone, but the sight and smell of blood still makes me faint. And at this current moment I can't smell anything because of all the blood coming out of my nose. Sam sets his food down and tips my head back to stop the bleeding. Paul is shaking bad, like he's about to phase. Jake, looks scared, since it was him who threw the ball. Once Paul's eyes meet me his shaking calms down.

"Oh shit Bella, I am so fucking sorry" Jake yells taking slow steps towards us.

"Me too" Paul says looking down.

"Its okay guys its I'll be fine in no time." I start walking toward the house. Paul, Sam and Seth close behind with the food. I walk in and everyone is staring at me.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Sue yells running up towards me to look at my nose. She's a nurse so she knows medical stuff which is good because at the rate the pack heals they can hardly go to a hospital, that and the fact that they run at a temp that should kill you.

"I'm fine really, it was an accident" I say heading upstairs to change.

"It was my fault" I hear Paul say.

"No it was my fault" Jacob says walking into the house.

"I know that you guys like to play with Bella but she doesn't heal as fast as the rest of you" She snapped.

"Ma, it really was an accident. Jacob thought it would be funny to throw the ball at Paul, Bella and Sam and when Paul went to catch it his arm came down and connected with Bella's face." Seth was saying as I came back down the stairs.

"So who's hungry? Let's eat" I say stopping any further argument. I walk over and grab a plate and start loading it up with food. Pretty soon and the non wolf people are behind me. I take my usual seat at the table. Paul comes over and hands me some ice for my nose and a coke, my favorite. He kisses me on the cheek and gets in line to get food. Tammy sits on my left and Leah sits on my right, with Seth next to her and Paul next to Tammy. Pretty soon the whole table is full and everyone is talking like nothing happened, which is exactly the way I want it. "So Tammy, excited for the summer?" I ask. She smiles at me. I can tell that she just came up with a plan. This should be so good.

"Of course Bella, hanging out during the day, than my favorite daughter/sister/best friend is going to come over and we are going to drink margaritas, while we make Paul and Jacob clean my house for hitting you with that ball." She says glaring at Paul and Jacob, both who won't look up from their food. Everyone starts laughing. Jacob looks at Billy.

"Dad, do I have too?" He asks trying to use puppy dog eyes, but little does he know, well actually he knows, that me and Claire are the only ones who get away with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I think that is a very good punishment. And maybe if you're lucky, Tammy and Bella won't make you watch chick flicks with them." Billy says while trying not to laugh.

"You know, that's a good idea, I heard Last song just came out on DVD, what do you think Tammy?" I ask looking over at Tammy, who has the same evil glint in her eye.

"Oh and we can watch the Notebook and pride and prejudice. What do you think?" She asks looking at me.

"Don't forget Dear John" Kim says from down the table. Maybe we could make a day of it?" Kim may be cute and sweet and quiet but she can punish the boys with the best of us.

"Yeah!" All the girl chime in and we all start laughing at the looks on Paul and Jacob's faces. This is going to be a great summer!

**AN: Paul's POV next chapter. Update soon. Sorry if it sucked **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hate super long ANs but I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and for the people who added my story in their favs! So here is the long awaited Paul's POV. This chapter should clear up some of the imprinting things for you guys. Hope you like the this, No beta just me :0 And of course I don't own, but I wish I had a hot headed Paul or Jacob or Well shit I would take just about any sexy wolf **

**PPOV**

Oh god. Cleaning and watching girlie movies with my mom and my best friend. This is going to be a long summer I think while glaring at Jacob. This is all his fault, if he didn't throw that stupid ball right at Bella we could of avoided this and enjoyed out first couple weeks until we did something else stupid and got caught. Like me, Bella and Jake the time we all dared each other to be tattoos.

****** Flash back*****

We were all playing truth or dare. Jacob had dared me to get a Bella tattooed on me. Bella dared Jacob to get a flower tattooed on him. He was going to put Sara next to it so he didn't look so stupid. Sara was his mom, she died in a car crash when he was 8. And Seth dared Bella to get a wolf tattooed on her. Personally I think that Bella got the hardest one, because a wolf was bigger than her name but its better than having to get a name tattooed on you. We all went down and got out tattoos, Bella wanted to hold my hand as I got mine done, even though I didn't need her too, I think she just wanted to feel better about it being her name and having to get one herself. I got her name on my arm, and for good measure and so my mom didn't get pissed I got hers too. Bella had chosen a silver wolf that looked a lot like me, that Collin had drawn for her. To say I was surprised was an understatement, she said since I would have my name on her for the rest of my life it was the least she could do. She even had the guy but Paul under the wolf. When I tried to tell her that was going beyond the dare, she said that way no one will dare her to get my name to make us even. The tattoo looked good, and I know she doesn't regret it and I don't regret getting her name on my arm either. I liked to run my fingers over the wolf whenever she wore a shirt that showed her shoulder.

*****End flash back*******

After dinner and all the stuff was thrown out we headed out to start the fire while the girls got the stuff together for s'mores. They are Bella's favorite, and plus that way no one needs to make dessert. Once the fire was going and all the blankets were laid out, all of the girls and the elders made their way to the beach. Billy and old Quil started with the legends. Bella sitting at my left side with the twins one in front of her and the other behind her. She's leaning on my shoulder and my mom is leaning on my other shoulder. Of course they start with the other legends, make us wait it out. Once Sue starts up, well all know this is going to be the new legend.

"A long long time ago,a pale face came to the tribe bringing food. She was young and unwed and very beautiful. It is said that the tribe was nervous about allowing a pale face into their tribe. The pale face wanted to belong so she sat with the elders and told her everything she knew about all of the other pale faces that she came with, telling all the secrets in case war was ever to come between the tribe and the pale faces.

It took the second son a long time to accept the pale face. They fought a lot and a few times the second son lost control and phased in front of her, exposing the secret. She had befriended all of the protectors. She knew of imprinting and thought it to be a wonderful thing. At that point only the oldest son had imprinted and they thought it to be a rare thing. That is until the third son imprinted while visiting another tribe.

One day things between the second son and the pale face changed. No one knows the cause. The second son had finally learned to control his anger due to the pale face and her goal to befriend him. It started to become known that one look in the pale faces eyes and the second son would calm quicker than anything else they tried, but the second son had no problems phasing if the pale face was around even if she wasn't in danger, unlike the first son and the third son, once they controlled their emotions they could not phase in front of their imprints, unless they were in danger. The second son and the pale face fell in love but were afraid of making a relationship because of imprinting because even though everyone wished it, the second son did not imprint on the pale face. The elders were afraid as well. The pale face had brought food, peace and unconditional love to the tribe and would do anything to protect them. They were her family and she held their needs above her own.

The second son and the pale face never became more than friends but they still loved each other. They stayed best friends, neither marrying or having children, because they were in love with each other, and afraid of feeling like they betrayed one another. The second son never wished to imprint, just to be with the pale face. when the pale face died the second son, died shortly after. The second son had never stopped phasing so how did he die? They say that once a imprint dies the wolf may choose to follow them into the other world. Even though the second son never imprinted on the pale face this is what they believe happened.

The second son was never meant to imprint because he was meant to love the pale face that had changed all of their lives. He could not live without her, and he spent the week after her death wishing that he would of married her and had children of his own with her, because imprint or not they were meant to be together. Some even believe that this love is even stronger than an imprint because it was a struggle to get there and a struggle to make the right choice. It was true love ran on its own course but just as unbreakable as an imprint. Some feel that the second son did imprint on her. The fact on that point is unproven, but their love followed them to the death, with regrets for never taking the chance to be happy."

Everyone was silent. Is it possible? is all I can think. Most of the pack is looking at me and Bella, who is oblivious, because they all know that I love Bella, shit they knew before I did. My mom is giving Bella and me a knowing look, and Bella just looks paler than usual. What is she thinking? It stays quite a little longer and Bella gets up.

"I'm not feeling so great, im going to go lay down." She said and started to walk away. We all just watch her walk away. I mean, I want to get up and go to her but my own thoughts are all jumbled up and after that legend I don't think Bella even wants to talk to me. I mean seriously, Bella had just decided that she wanted to find love not have some other magical bull shit control her life. Though honestly Bella could never date a normal guy, I mean seriously the girl is a danger magnet, trouble follows her ass. I was so lost in thoughts I hadn't even noticed that I helped my mom up. We say our good byes and head toward her car.

"You know why they told that story Paul, Don't you?" She asks me as we pull out of Clearwater drive way. I just look at her and I don't say anything. Did I want to imprint? Did I love Bella enough to spend the rest of my life with her? I mean I put her above the rest of the pack. I put her right up there with my mom. I felt almost sick when I accidentally hit Bella in the face. I mean I did have her name tattooed on me and her with mine, and we didn't even fight it. It just felt right. I still don't regret it, but I know for a fact that I didn't imprint on her. We pull up to my house and I don't even remember how we got here. I know my mom was talking to me but I was so lost in my own thoughts that I couldn't even figure out what she was saying.

"Paul, I know that you to love each other, Bella has brought us peace and unconditional love and puts everyone on the rez above herself. And she's opening the diner which brings food and money to the rez. You were the second wolf to phase. You and Bella used to fight all the time, you're the one who exposed the secret to her or well phased in front of her first. Now all it takes is a look in her eyes and your calmer than when you try anything else. Its you guys, you two are like the legend!" My mom told me. I just stare at her. So much going through my mind, I feel sick. Could Bella and I actually be together and be happy, and if we don't will I never imprint, never have kids and a wife and a family?

"I can't think right now mom, I need sleep before I have to patrol" my mom just looks at me but im so dazed that I can hardly focus on anything. I need sleep. I will think about this while running patrol in the morning. I walk upstairs and lay in my bed.

I look at the clock, its been two hours and I cant sleep. Fuck this I'm going to Bella's I'm sure she wouldn't mind someone to cuddle with. Who care about the legend right now, I know we both need sleep and I haven't stayed there in awhile.

I get to bella's and am not surprised to see the light in her room still on. Inside, Leah and Embry are on the couch with Seth in the recliner. I say hey and head up to Bella's room. I knock and open the door. She's laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here. Turn the light off and come on. I'm tired and I know that you are plus you have patrol in the morning." She said, turning the covers down for me. I flip the light off and walk to bed, slipping of my cut offs and climb in bed. I kiss Bella on the check. She snuggles into me and we fall asleep. I wake up in the morning with Bella, and Leah and Seth all in bed with us. Great wolf I am, I didn't even hear them come in last night, how the hell am I supposed to protect anyone when im so tired I don't even feel someone climb in bed with me. What the hell this stupid fucking legend is fucking with me. I shake Seth awake, give Bella a kiss on the forehead and Seth does the same but kisses Leah also. I heard mumbled love you be careful.

Sue made us eat before she let us head out for patrol.

"Tell who ever is on patrol to come here and eat before they head home and go to bed." She tells Seth and me and we set out. I walk a little ways into the forest and take off my clothes to phase.

_Bout time you two –Embry and Quil_

_Yeah sorry mom made us eat before we came out to patrol she said you guys better head over and eat before going to bed- seth_

_So man what did you think of that legend from last night? Bella looked like she was going to be sick. Does she know that you're the second wolf?- Embry_

_I have no clue-me_ Im trying really hard not to think of the conversation I had with my mom and going to Bella's to sleep but the minute that fucker brought it up the thoughts just flooded my brain

_Wow. I guess we all knew as soon as the story was over it was meant for you and bella. I mean think about it. Sam imprinted, the first son. Jared imprinted the third son. You the second son had yet to imprint. Maybe its fate. But were going to go get some food and go get some sleep. Oh and we haven't found anything –Embry _

_Besides Bella is fine and everyone knows that you too are in love, swoon- Quil_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP QUIL-me _

_Yeah Quil your really not helping!-Seth_

_Fine im outta here, I hear Sues cooking calling me-Quil_

_Later guys-seth_

I spend my whole patrol trying to figure out if it is true. If it could be, if its what Bella and I really wanted. Seth is a pretty amazing kid, he didn't say anything the whole patrol just letting my thoughts run their course. By the end of my patrol I felt a little better, I just hope that Bells isn't all freaked out and feeling like my life is riding on her decisions, because that girl is horrible with guilt.

AN: So I don't really think that this is going to be a imprint story, I think that I like the fact that they fell in love with each other and are allowing that love to run its natural course without all the magical stuff. But who know the story isn't finished yet I could always change my mind, Remember reviews are love /3


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

After the story of the second son was told, I was dazed and confused. I had to get out of there and think by myself for awhile. I'm happy no one followed me. I lay in bed for hours and I couldn't sleep, I knew Paul couldn't sleep either. I don't know how I knew but I just did. So I waited I figured he would come by to sleep with me. Once he came in we went to bed. I felt Leah and Seth climb in a couple hours after we went to sleep. I woke up for a few seconds when Paul and Seth kissed my head before they left for patrol, I slept for a couple more hours and when I woke up I wish I could fall back to sleep instead of dealing with my thoughts. Oh my thoughts why can't they just shut up and leave me a few minutes to myself?

Did I love Paul? Yes, was I willing to risk my heart on this legend? I don't know. So far none of the other legends have steered us wrong. I did everything that other pale face did. Paul was the second wolf to phase. Sam and Jared both imprinted. Paul didn't. Did that mean something? Did it mean enough to risk getting my heart broken again for? Of course I am no longer in love with Edward, part of my heart will always be his because he is my first love, but do I really want to go through that on the off chance that Paul does imprint? I don't know. But what if we never take the chance and Paul never imprints and our story ends just like the second sons? I don't know if I could live with the guilt, if we didn't and Paul never got to be happy. Shit what if I never got to be happy? "God why me? Cant I just fall in love and have it be normal?" I grumble.

"Because you were meant to change things Bella, you and Paul will prove that it is possible. It is your fate. We elders wouldn't have told it if we didn't think it to be true. We would never want to hurt you like that. Sam and I have been looking through all of the old legends hoping to find a forgotten one that would make it possible for you and Paul to be together. You two need each other, you complete each other. Follow fate; don't make the same mistakes as the second son and the pale face." Sue said, sitting on my bed, playing with my hair. I was trying so hard to not cry, that I didn't notice Leah come in. She wiped my tears,

"Be happy sis, you deserve it." She said lying down next to me. Sue had got up and walked out of the room leaving us to our girl talk.

"So do you" I sniffled.

"Yeah well my time will come; don't give up on yours for me." Leah looked like she was going to cry as well. We just laid like that for a long time both of us lost in your own thoughts of the future and love. Sue yelled up that lunch was ready and to bring our butts down and eat before the boys got back. We started laughing and headed downstairs.

We were just finishing up our dishes when Seth and Paul came in with Jake, Embry and Quil. They all headed straight for the food almost knocking me over in the process. Leah caught me.

"Geesh guys, human here, no match for your super human wolf hunger powers" I said causing everyone to laugh. This was followed by a chorus of 'sorry Bella's'. Once they were seated I got out a bunch of soda and set it on the table, setting the last Dr pepper in front of Seth with a kiss on his cheek, and a beer in front of Paul, with a kiss for him as well.

"Why do they get the best stuff? I thought I was your best friend Bells" Jake said with a pout.

"Well if you want beers get them yourself. I'm not contributing to minors drinking in this house, my dad is he chief of police in Forks you know, and I always buy Seth Dr pepper and it was the last one so I was going to make sure he got to drink it until I get to the store later with Leah. Besides do you guys have a problem with my coke? Because I can take it back and give you water…"

"No bells it's good." They answered in unison. I just smiled and walked out of the kitchen. I heard the fridge open and knew that Paul was grabbing beers for all of them, even Seth. I went up stairs to shower but heard Leah in there so I plugged in my iPod and went to pick out and outfit. I left the door to our bathroom open and locked my door. Leah got out of the shower as I had finished picking out and outfit. I figured Leah would be in something like the same. It was a cute grey top with some white shorts and a pair of grey flats. Leah had on a brown top with jean shorts and flats. We were going to check out the diner and then go to the store to get some more food; between all of us the boys ate us out of house and home.

We pulled up to the diner and it looked so nice, it was finished with all the booths and the stove and the oven in place. The counters were the ones I picked out, with the color scheme Emily picked and the menus are collaboration between the three of us. I had learned to make Emily and Sue's food almost as good as they could themselves and they could do the same with mine. Most of the food was normal home cooking. I was so excited to be able to look at the finished project and know that sooner rather than later we would be open for business. Leah had to drag me out so we could go to the store to get more food for the house. No clue why but the pack spent just about as much time at our house as they did at their own or Sam and Emily's, I guess that probably has something to do with the fact that Sam and Emily have been a little more closed off since they have been trying to have kids. I grabbed three huge cases of Dr Pepper and a couple huge cases of beer and one huge case of a coke for me. Got to love bulk stores!

"Lee, you know since dad and sue are going out of town this weekend maybe we could have a little party. You know have some fun. It's been awhile since we all got drunk and got loose. I would love to have some fun and drink and dance."

"That would be tons of fun, plus I'm sure with the new legend, that everyone knows is about you and Paul, it might push you guys in the right direction or at least get your minds off it."

I just looked at Leah. Did she have to bring that up? I was trying to forget about it. But she had a point; a party just might help me forget. Once the two carts were rung up and paid for, we loaded them in the truck.

"You call the guys and I will go and get the booze" Leah said hoping out of the car before I had a chance to object. I know why though. She didn't want to call Sam and ask if it was okay. I called and he said sure and that he would call the rest of the guys.

Of course the house was clean and the music was on low by the time we got there. Seth Collin and Brady came out to help us with the bags. Dad and sue were already gone so we could bring everything inside without having to hide the booze or leave it in the car so dad didn't find out about all of the 'underage' drinking that was about to go down in our house. I mean he knows that everyone drinks, but he doesn't want to be near it. He has the whole the less I know the better, father attitude. I bet he thought that I wasn't a virgin anymore but he was wrong. I was a 22 year old virgin. How fucking sad is that. I could have lost it, to anyone really. Embry had a crush on me, so did Jake. And well I don't know if Paul would, plus I didn't want to be another mark in his headboard or mess with the delicate balance of our relationship. I would be lying if I said I didn't want him to be my first. We had got drunk a couple times and kissed and messed around but we never really went all the way. The balance was too easy to destroy and we didn't really want to ruin our friendship. It meant too much to both of us to lose it on a drunken one night stand. But with this new legend I guess anything is possible…


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know I know its been a while. And yes this is a short chapter, but ive outlined and wrote a lot of my story. A Cullen will appear next chapter, never to be known if they should appear again. Im undecided about that. But I kind of lost focus so sorry **** Hope I haven't lost a lot of you :/**

PPVO

_Party at the Clearwater house tonight- Embry_

_My sisters are the shit! Come on guys let go! I heard they are even letting every one drink!-Seth_

This is going to be a fun night. I loved drinking with Bella, she tried to keep up but it takes so much more for us wolfs to get drunk than it does her. I phased back and ran to my house. My mom was sitting on the couch.

"Party at Bellas I hear, is that why your in such as rush?" my mom said with a smirk.

"Oh whatever mom, just don't rat us out you know how Charlie feels about that stuff, last time we had a party Bella got chewed the hell out." I said trying to make it up the stairs before she said anything else. Too bad I wasn't that lucky.

"Paul, seriously. If your that worried about it you guys can have it here and I will go stay at the Clearwater house. I really don't care you boys are the proctors of the tribe you deserve some fun every once and a while and it's the summer time. You know what? I will just call Bells myself and tell her to have it here so she doesn't get in trouble and than tomorrow you and Jake can start your punishment by cleaning my house!" She said with a wave of her hand dismissing me, her cell in the other already ringing Bella. Sometimes I really loved my mom. She's super understanding and even though I really didn't want to have the party here, it was better that way for a couple of reasons. 1 being that Bella wouldn't get in trouble. 2 being that my mom would kill us if something happened to her house so we will behave better and 3 that way it gives me and Jake something to really clean instead of just having to clean out the attic and the garage on the first few days of summer.

I hopped in the shower just letting the hot water relax my muscles. By the time I got out I could hear Bella and Leah downstairs talking to my mom. I walked into my room to get dressed ignoring their conversation. I didn't figure my mom would bring up the legend from the bonfire yet. She would wait until it was just her and Bella. My mom and Bella are crazy close and it makes me happy to know that they are. She loved Bella and looked at her as lots of things but I know she really wants Bella to truly be her family. So even though it seemed like she was letting it go, I know she wasn't. I walked out of my room just in time as my mom was getting ready to leave.

"Behave Paul, and don't break my shit. Put it somewhere else so it doesn't get broken, and Bells keep these boys in line" She said with a smile on her face.

"No prob ma, as soon as some of the guys get here we will move it. I know how much your table means to you, But we are keeping the couch!" I said with a smirk on my face.

My ma walked up to Bella gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and than headed to the door.

"Put it in my room, not outside!" and she was out the door.

Bella and Leah laughed and started to get stuff ready in the kitchen. I went in to look over what they bought. I figured Leah picked it out because some of the other guys favorites were missing and Bella always makes sure that she has everyones favorites. Its just the way she was. She wanted everyone to be happy. She knew our favorite everything, pizza toppings, booze, clothes and even colors. Bella was on the phone ordering pizza and looking over the stuff. I heard the guy on the phone say

"Pick up or delivery?" I noticed that Bella had finished looking over the drinks before answering.

"Pick up" Leah gave her a questioning look as the guy told her the total and that it would be ready in 45 minutes. She hung up, huffed and grabbed her purse.

"Why are you picking it up?" Leah asked as she was looking through all the cabinets for something. Bella walked over to the one next to the fridge on the bottom and pulled out the blender even though they already had one on the counter. For a wolf party you needed at least two blenders because the drinks got drunk so fast.

"Because you forgot a bunch of stuff. The twins wont drink most of this, plus your missing some other peoples stuff." I looked at all the bottles on the counter and realized that Sam and Emily's UV was missing and the boys were missing the stuff for incredible hulks. Also my bottle of blueberry vodka wasn't there. I know she said other peoples stuff because she wasn't about to say Sam and Emily's name, and also Leah got the wrong kind of beer.

"plus we need more ice. I will pick up the boys, everyone else should be here soon. Paul don't forget to move that table or we are both getting our asses kicked!" and she was gone.

"I don't know why she has to make sure she pleases everyone else before she pleases herself" Leah grumbled while looking at the bottles again. I think she missed that she forgot one key thing, which was the real reason she was going.

"Le, you forgot to get your brandy" I said with a laugh, i heard the guys coming through the door.

"Shit" she mumbled.

The guys were all in the living room. Seth was already hooking his IPod up to the stereo.

"Jared, Jake help me move this table up stairs to my moms room"

After we got the table up there we headed into the kitchen to get our first drinks. Not as good as Bella's but they were close. Bella really was good at anything that should be done in a kitchen. Her food was amazing, her drinks were perfect and the girl could bake better than anyone I knew. Leah was on her phone inviting some more people over, because honestly whats a party without people to flirt with


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: good to know I didn't lose all of you : ) glad that you guys like my story. Now for the appearance of one of my favorite Cullen's: ) and just because I am in such a great mood both Bella and Paul's POV Next chapter(s)the party : ) their relationship is coming to a bloom! P.S still undecided on whether or not to bring a sad sorrowful, I want you back Edward into the fold or not… Let me know what you think reviews are love 3 **

**And as always I do not own twilight : (**

BPOV

I had already gotten the boys and the missing alcohol, seriously how can Leah forget her own favorite stuff. Sometimes I wonder where that girls head is. I pulled up to the pizza place with the boys on either side of me when I felt them freeze up and pull me back. I wasn't sure why so I gave them confused looks. They were both shaking Collin spoke up before I could say anything.

"Mama why don't you go inside with Brady and get the pizzas, I forgot my phone in the car."

This was getting weird. "Collin its going to take 5 minutes to get the pizzas you can be without your phone that long. Now come on everyone is waiting for us." I said trying to pull them into the pizza place. They followed me but were still shaking.

"What is it you two? You know how I hate being kept in the dark and your both shaking so come on spill" I said with a motherly tone. Brady's hold on me tightened and then I heard it.

"Bells?" I knew that smooth voice anywhere. Emmett. What the hell is he doing here, why the hell are they back it was supposed to be like they never existed yet I knew the minute I turned around one of them would be standing there. I turned around any ways and the twins started shaking even worse.

"What are you doing here?" I asked keeping my calm because if I didn't I was going to cry. Why was this happening to me?

"Alice quit seeing glimpses into your future a couple weeks ago. I mean they were far and few between before but now she quit getting them and she thought that…" he stuttered at the end.

"She thought what? That I was dead? Really? and she and you all care why? I mean I know that Edward's stupid ass made all of you leave but seriously have you never heard of email or maybe a phone?" I said in a bitch tone that Leah would have been proud of. Yet, I couldn't help but wonder why Alice quit seeing my future. I mean I know she cant see the wolves, but its not like I was with them all the time, and I wasn't dating any of them so why the sudden loss of vision?

"I am no good at hiding my thoughts from Edward Bells, you know that. And I am glad you know that we didn't want to leave you. You are my little sister, I love you." I scoffed at that.

"Good to know, and now that you know that I am fine you can leave and let Alice know that I am fine and happy and living my life the way I was supposed to. Have a good existence Em" and I walked into the pizza shop. I felt bad but I mean seriously four years and they just now have the nerve to show up here and check on me. Ha. I don't need them. I have my true family, the wolves. I paid for the pizza and loaded the boys up with the boxes and left the store. I notice that Emmett was still standing there. I walked up to him. Patted his shoulder and said in a very small voice.

"I love you too Em, always have always will but that doesn't change things. I don't want you guys around anymore. You are the cause of the change in my boys and I don't want anymore little boys forced into this world. They deserve to have a childhood."

He just stared at me with sad eyes and hugged me, for what I am sure will be the last time. It saddened me slightly but it was for the best. Em would always be my big brother and I would always love him, but time changes things, and for me its changed a lot. The boys had put the pizza in the car and were starting to get antsy so I walked to the car and said in a quieter voice

"Tell them all I said hi, I miss them, and I am happy. Tell jasper I don't blame him. Never have never will"

"I will Bells, and I will leave and make sure that the others know to not come around here anymore. Maybe we will even sell the house because it holds too many memories"

I climbed into the truck and pulled off. My boys holding the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. I felt pure relief when I pulled into Pauls drive and noticed that all the guys were here so I would only have to do this once. We grabbed all of the stuff and headed into the house. I walked straight past everyone and into the kitchen. The boys hot on my heels. I grabbed a drink and downed it and than another one. My twins on either side of me looking sad and afraid. Paul walked into to grab the pizza and looked at me than sniffed the air.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? I SMELL LEECH!" he yelled and started to shake. I looked up at him and the shaking slowed. Collin and Brady moved in front of me blocking me in case Paul phased on accident.

"We ran into a Cullen, and I told him to get lost and not come around here anymore. He agreed and now hes gone. No harm, no foul. Now I am going to take a shower to wash the leech smell off me." I grabbed another drink and slammed it. I went for another than thought fuck it and grabbed a whole bottle of my strawberry vodka and Brady's hand and headed up the kitchen stairs. I could hear the doors being opened and knew that the whole pack had probably headed outside because they were going to phase and nobody wanted to fuck up Tammy's house. I took a swig of the bottle as I walked into my room. Yes I have a room at Pauls, due to Tammy. She insisted that I had my own room there. It was stocked full with clothes and the bathroom had all my favorite bathroom stuff. I let go of Brady's hand when I heard the howl. I knew it was Sam. Brady looked at me with sad eyes. He knew he needed to go but didn't want to leave me.

"I will be fine. Im just going to go shower, just wait until I get in there and take these clothes and burn them okay hun?" I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the bathroom. Once I was in the shower I called very softly for Brady. He came in took the clothes and left again. I had the bottle in the shower with me and took another swig. I washed up and than just stood there, every once and a while taking a swig out of the bottle. I figured that the boys were going to go for a run and make sure that he really did leave. But I knew in my heart that he did. I felt my final tie to that family break, and even though it hurt. I felt free now.

PPOV

After Bella pulled Brady up the stairs I took off out of the kitchen door and barely made it as I phased. I felt the rest of the guys phase minus Brady. Then Collin went through everything that happened. How he tried to get bella to go in without him. She is so stubborn sometimes and how she stuck up for us.

_We should still do a run and make sure that he really left. –Sam _

_Yeah, I am pretty sure he left already but its probably a good idea- Collin _

_At least it wasn't Edward- Jacob. _

Jacob had a good point. Sam howled for Brady and a few minutes later he came out with Bella's clothes she had on and threw them in the fire pit and started a fire before stripping and than phasing.

Brady ran through his account of what happened and why Bella wanted her clothes burned. Than we took off for the run. I smelled him at the treaty line.

_What the fuck is he still doing here?- me _

"I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to let you know that we are selling the house and to say that we wont be coming back." The leech said

We all just stared at him.

"Bella means a lot to me, she is my little sister and if she is happy I'm not going to mess with that. Just make sure that you guys take care of her for me, after all she is a danger magnet." All that was left was his voice as he ran away.

_Well that's good. Now others will only phase if random leeches come through the area. But I get the feeling that they wont. I think that the Cullen's will spread the word that this is not the area that nomads will want to come by. – sam_

We all finished running the area and once satisfied with the promise to do it again tomorrow to make sure he was really gone, we headed back to the house. All of our thoughts on Bella, She is the glue to this family. I don't know what would happen if she fell apart…


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know I know I suck, sorry about that! Lots on plate but I wont bore you with my** **life story! My daughter turns two tomorrow! Sorry had to share that, I'm trying to figure where all the time went! Well on to the story**

**P.S. I am looking for some new stories to read! Love Love Love non cannon couples. Total Jas-Bella kick currently! Hook me up! And of course I would love to read my readers stories unless they are stupid Ed-Bella stories, hate Edward! LOL okay enough rambling! Enjoy and reviews are love 3 sorry this chap is short! The next one is almost finished! **

BPOV

I dressed and headed back downstairs, the boys still were not back yet so I made some more drinks. Mixing everyone's favorite. I heard the doorbell ring and Leah answer it. I was excited now, and a little on the tipsy side. I did drink half of my bottle and few of whatever it was Leah had made. I was just finishing Collin and Brady's hulks when the guys came in the kitchen. Its really annoying when you have 8 huge boys just standing behind you watching your every move.

"I'm fine guys, really. Honestly I feel good. Now grab your drinks and lets get this party started!" I said while passing out drinks. I mixed up one last one for me and headed into the living room. All the guys followed suit behind me. Brady and Collin were on either side of me. Collin looked down at me with a worried expression.

"Don't worry baby, I am fine. I know you feel like you didn't try hard enough to protect me, but seriously I need that. I have closure from them now. I feel… free" he smiled at me and I know that I achieved what I was trying too. My boys protected me, and now I have the final closure I needed from the Cullens. Maybe now I can accept my fate and be with Paul. Speaking of Paul where the hell is he? I looked up and saw some slut all over him even though it hurt , I decided two could play at that game. I grabbed Leah's hand and drug her to the dance floor. We started grinding on each other, laughing and having a good time. When I looked over at the guys, most of them were standing there with their mouths wide open. I grabbed Seth and Embry and pulled them on the dance floor. Seth behind me and Embry in front of Leah, I know that they had crushes on each other. I think that it was obvious, but they didn't, actually I don't think any of the pack did. Leah always wore a mask of hurt but when she was with me or Seth or even Embry, you got to see her beautiful smile, a real smile. Maybe they would be able to imprint on each other once Leah let her heart heal a little more. Maybe Embry already did imprint on her. He's good at keeping his thoughts to himself.

I felt Seth slip from behind me and someone else take his spot. As soon as he pulled me close I could tell that it was Paul. With the drinks in my system, the feel and smell of, Paul over whelmed me. I almost got lost in it. I looked up at Paul and smiled. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Not the way that Jared looks at Kim or how Sam looks at Emily but the look was close. It was in that moment that I realized we were both just going to accept our fate and allow it to guide us.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for all the well wishes for my daughter. I didn't realize that I had as many reviews as I did. Well here's Paul's POV of Bella's little dance show. Hope you guys like! **

**Of course I don't own twilight, and I don't even think that my writing is that great, but as always reviews are loves, and keep sending me stories I should read. I love read what my readers write! On with the story! **

PPOV

I was trying to get this slut off of me, which was weird for me. I had slept with so many girls I would of lost track if I wouldn't of kept a list. Not of names but numbers and let me tell you that number was high. But for some reason, I didn't find this girl attractive. No one ever compared to Bella, but usually I could at least get it hard, but nope nothing. I felt Bella look at me, and I saw something that looked like pain, than disappointment followed but that evil glint my mom and her get when they have a plan that I know I wont like, unless of course we all have that glint than I know we are about to create some trouble. But this time I knew that whatever she was about to do I wouldn't like.

She pulled Leah to the dance floor and they started dancing which turned into to grinding and I could feel my junior getting hard, which of course slut girl, who wouldn't get the hell off me, assumed was from her. Slutty as I have taken to calling her was looking at me with lust filled eyes, and I'm sure mine were lust filled too. The only problem was that my lust was for Bella. My lust quickly turned to anger when I noticed that Seth and Embry had joined them and sandwhiched the girls between them. Seth may see Bella as a sister, but the whole pack has had lust filled thoughts that revolved around Bella in some way. I was pissed it should be me she was grinding on, not Seth or anyone else, me. Our paths were intertwined, and if we decided they would soon become one. I know I was feeling slightly drunk and Bella was full out drunk, but I didn't care. I wanted her body wrapped around mine. The jealousy I felt towards my pack brothers and even Leah was crippling. I knew then that I had made up my mind, and I was going to follow our path, make our roads one, instead of two very close ones.

I walked over to where Bella and Seth were dancing, and tapped him on the shoulder. Seth took a step back allowing me to take his place.

"Just take care of her man. She needs you and you need her, but if you hurt her, you will have a very pissed off pack of wolves to deal with" Seth whispered low enough of only me and the other super natural being in the room to hear.

I gave him a slight nod of the head in acknowledgement to what he said and refocused on Bella. She smiled at me over her shoulder and started to grind on my lil paul, and boy was he excited! But I knew that we wouldn't go that far, not tonight. She was drunk and so was I and her first time should be more meaning full. I just hope that she doesn't push me too far because I might not be able to stop. I can already hear my wolf wanting to claim whats his. Wait, Bella's not my imprint so why does he want to claim her? MINE. Is all my wolf says. If im being honest with myself, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else either. Just Bella, and she's mine. I lean down towards Bella and whisper

"Mine"

Bella looks up at me with her eyes wide and smiles at me.

"yours"

The way she says it with such conviction makes my wolf rejoice in finding his mate. My eyes are locked with Bella's and I don't know when but we are both leaning towards each other. When our lips met I could feel the spark, and hear my wolf howl with happiness. The kiss quickly turned more passionate with Bellas quite moans turning me on more, and making my wolfs need to claim more fierce. If we didn't slow down, Bella was going to get claimed tonight. At the moment it didn't seem like it would matter but everything always looks different when the sunlight shines on in the morning….


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: of course I plan on giving Paul and Bella a decent ending but for now, I think I need a little more drama, because I was bored mostly, but anyways. Enjoy that's two chapters in one day and let me know if you think Paul should have a chapter on his POV for these events. I'm not a huge fan of doing the same thing over and over if different POV, unless of course my readers want them or I feel its necessary. **

**Always Reviews are Love 3**

BPOV

I cant believe Paul and I are kissing in the middle of his living room with all of these people surrounding us. I don't know what happened but when he leaned down and whispered mine in my ear, I felt the chills run down my spine. And told him I was his without really thinking about it. Maybe I always knew that he was mine and I his, but it felt right. Kissing Paul with our whole little world watching. I'm sure that everyone could smell my aursoal, and hear my moans but at that moment I didn't care. All I wanted was for him to whisk me up to his room and claim me as his. I was tired of being a 22 year old virgin, besides I was sober enough to know that this is what I wanted. This was the moment, the perfect moment. I was drunk enough to have a confindence I was pretty damn sure I wouldn't have if I was sober, and I wanted him something fierce and I know he wants me, and only me.

"lets go upstairs" I whispered than gently bit down on his ear lobe.

"I don't know if that's a good idea baby, my wolf wants to claim you in more ways than one, and if we get alone I wont be able to stop." He said, pulling back slightly.

"I know, and I want both of you to claim me as yours in every way possible. Im not really that drunk anymore, and you are my path, my fate, my destiny. I want you, I choose you. Make me yours"

Paul looked at me, and I could tell that he was at war with himself, knowing that he cared enough to want to stop and wait to make sure that this is what I wanted, wanting to wait to make sure my first time was special, but this was it. It was time, and I knew that I had made my choice. I was happy with it, once your marked theres no going back. I knew this, being marked was a serious thing, but it's the way things were supposed to be. For once I was fine with not having a choice, because if things were different and we didn't have all this super natural shit going on I would still want Paul. He was perfect for me in every way.

Paul grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. I smiled to myself, knowing I was finally going to lose my v card. The minute we were in pauls room with the door locked not that it would keep out the supernatural beings if they really wanted in, Paul was kissing me again. I kissed him back with the same amount of lust. Paul picked me up and had me against the door, his kisses trailing down my neck. I couldn't stop the moans that came out of my mouth and I wasn't even embarrassed that all the wolf guys downstairs could hear. Our kisses were heated and full of so much passion I felt like I was going to explode. The love I felt for Edward had nothing on the love I had for the man currently in my arms. We broke the kiss panting, our foreheads resting on each other with my hands tugging at the shirt Paul had put on. Paul grabbed my hands and held them above my head, kissing me at unbearably slow pace. I bucked against his very hard and large member. Paul broke the kiss and used the hand that wasn't hold my arms above my hand to still my hips.

"You sure about this baby? Is this were you want your first time to be?" He asked with concern playing his eyes.

"Yes Paul, for me this is perfect, I don't want flowers and all that romantic bull shit. That's not us, this right now in your room, making out with a party going on downstairs, is us. Make love to me Paul, make me yours." I said looking into his eyes.

Paul's face broke out in a smile that only I see when its just him and me. The softer side of him, the side of him that makes me melt. Paul kissed me then, hard and fast and before I knew what happened he had both of your shirts and my bra off. He walked backwards towards his bed, so instead of being up against the wall I was straddling him. I was so lost in the feeling of his lips on me and this hands tugging on my nipples that I didn't even hear the pounding on the door. Paul grunted and broke off the kiss, he picked his shirt up off the ground and pulled it over my head. The pounding got louder, Paul walked to the door and flung it open saying

"This better be damn fucking important of I am ripping your fucking head off!"

I didn't see who was at the door, and I was still so lost in having what I hoped to be my first time that I didn't hear a word that was being said. I did however notice once I looked up that Paul was shaking. I moved towards him, because I needed to calm him down before he phased. Tammy would be so pissed if he ruined her house. Jake was standing at the door shaking as well. I put my hand on Paul, his shaking stopped slightly, so I turned to Jake

"What the fuck is going on?" I ask in a deadly calm voice. Jake looks from Paul, to me and then back to Paul. Its then that I notice a girl hiding behind Jake, I try to catch a glimpse of the girl, but am having no luck I ask again.

"What the hell is going on? And who are you hiding Jake?"

The girl steps from behind Jake and gives me a glare.

"I should be asking you the same thing since you are in there with my boyfriend. The one who said he would love me forever because he imprinted on me." She said, glaring even harder.

I looked at her, then at Jake and then at Paul who was shaking again and giving me a look that kept switching from pissed off, to confused, then worried and back to pissed. I couldn't help it I laughed. I laughed so hard that my sides started to hurt. I walked back into Paul's room and grabbed his baseball bat. I hit Jake with it and I hit Paul with it as well. Lastly I looked at the girl

"I don't know who you are, or why the hell you are in my second home, but I am sure that if my mother in law heard about this she would be kicking your ass all the way back to where you came from. So unless one of my guys really did imprint on you, I suggest that you go back to where ever the hell it is you came from, before I hit you with this bat next. Got me bitch?"

The girl just looked at me and she looked shocked. I glared at her than started to count

"5, 4, 3, 2," the girl started backing away. I smirked at her

"LEAH" I screamed

Leah came running up the stairs, and looked at Jake and Paul both on the ground, then me with the bat in my hand glaring at the mystery girl. The whores eyes grew as she looked at Leah, who looked pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought that I told you to go back to where ever the hell you came from and never look back? Your people were wrong, none of our people imprinted on you and after the fact that you threw yourself at each one of them and got used like a whore none of them will want you. Not even as a pass time until their find their imprints. Now your messing with my sister and her imprint? Do you have a death wish? because I think you do." Leah said glaring at the girl with her hand on her hip.

"Her imprint? Paul is mine, he imprinted on me. Besides shes not his imprint, he just loves her and you guys are filling his head with that stupid legend. If he would just let go of his love for her he would see that. My tribe promised me that I was his imprint, you and your tribe are just delaying the fate." Slut girl said.

I just looked at all of them. I wasn't sure what to say, but I know my family and I know that they wouldn't of bothered with the telling of that legend if it wasn't true or what they believe to be the truth. Who the hell is this little slut anyway? I didn't notice Paul get up or slip his hand around my waist. I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear him speak.

"My father has not rights to me, or this tribe. He is a piece of dirt who doesn't even know me and has no rights making promises that he cannot keep. I didn't not imprint on you. My love for Bella has nothing to do with it. It didn't happen. You are a slut. Yes I had sex with you, I have had sex with lots of woman and for all purposes Bella is my imprint. Now you need to leave and when you get back you can tell my father that he can go to hell."

I just looked at them, by now the whole pack was either in the hallway or on the stairs. Paul tried to pull me closer and I took a step forward. I looked at Jake who wouldn't look me in the eye. Almost none of the pack would. They knew, this whole time they knew. This girl had been here, on this reservation trying to gain an imprint. Not that it worked that way, because if it did, I would have become someones imprint. How the hell could no one fucking tell me this shit was going on? I shook my head, not that it would clear my thoughts, but I fucking tried. I pushed past the guys who were blocking the girl. I was pissed, I felt fucking betrayed. I was tired of having secrets kept from me. That's one of the major things I love about Paul, he didn't treat me like glass. The fact that there has been a bitch trying to steal the one fucking good thing in my life and nobody fucking said anything that just made them as bad as the Cullens. This girl wanted to steal my family, and they acted like it was nothing, like I didn't need to know. They were all I had left, the pack was my family, and they kept this from me. Who knows how fucking long she had been here. I couldn't even think straight. I punched that girl, it felt like kind of an out of body experience for me. I kept my bat with me as I walked down the stairs, not even sparing any of them a second glance. In the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of vodka and a thing of orange juice. I grabbed my purse off the counter and walked out. Thankfully I parked my car in a place that I could still get out of. I heard the pack behind me, calling me, begging me to give them a chance to explain. Right now though I couldn't, I didn't even feel anything. None of the hurt that I had felt when Edward left me, I didn't feel like there was a huge hole in my chest, I just didn't feel. I started up my car and I backed out of my spot. I drove away, as far away as I dared. I made it to PA before I stopped, I pulled into a nice hotel and got a room. I walked up the stairs to my room, opened the door and locked it behind me. I heard my phone ring, but I didn't answer it. I just kept letting it ring. I took one of those plastic cups they leave in the room for you and poured in some vodka and orange juice. All I want to do is drink until I cant drink anymore, and then wake up and do it all over again. So that's what I did, I drank until I passed out, not even caring anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Some people are confused so I thought I would clear it up for you. No Paul did not imprint on that girl. When Paul's father left his mom he went to a different tribe and promised the chiefs daughter that his son would imprint on her. This didn't happen. Paul loves Bella. Anyways I got a request to do this in Leah's POV so here it is. Hope you enjoy. Next update hopefully next week, but since its my birthday and all it might not be until the weekend or later the following week. Sorry, I like to live it up for my birthday!**

Leahs POV

As I watched Bella punch that girl I hade never been prouder in my whole life. I was however not happy as I watched her walk out of the door not giving any of us a chance to explain. After her car pulled out I turned to Sam, and then Jacob.

"This is all your fault." I yelled at them. I turned to Sam

"You let Jacob put the command on us not to tell Bella about this, I told you, I told all of you that when she found out this shit would blow the fuck up in our faces." I screamed at him. I looked at Jacob then

"When will you get it? Bella DOES NOT love you like that. She will NEVER want you. All you are doing is hurting her over and over again. Her and Paul have a chance, they could be together, they could be happy but you are just too damn stuck in your own wants and needs to see that." I yelled at him.

Everyone was quiet. As if she hadn't already had enough drama for the day with that Cullen showing up out of no where, now this. I really hope I can get my sister past this. Her and Paul are meant to be, I know this. I can feel this, and I want nothing more then for the two of them to be happy. Paul will never imprint he is meant to be with Bella. I smiled, I got an idea. I looked at Paul who looked lost and kept rubbing his head and his heart. Imprint or not Bella walking away from him like that, it hurt him.

"You should go on a vision quest and see what our ancestors say. That way EVERYONE will know if you are really meant to be with Bella or not, it wont be just a supsion, it will be fact. Then you can call your piece of shit father and tell him that you and Bella were meant to be. And if its not meant to be no one else will be hurt. It wont sneak up and surprise us." I told Paul.

Paul smiled at me. Than surprised me by giving me a hug.

"I'm going to go talk to Billy. You go find our girl." He said before running out of the house.

I looked at the pack, and the girl who just ruined our lives. I knew Bella and she wouldn't answer a phone call. I knew all her information so all I had to do was call the bank and tell them I was here and ask where the last place her debit card was used was. I looked at the clock. It was 4 am. Only three hours to go before I could call the bank. I had a good idea of where she would go though. Knowing Bella she wanted to get as far away as she dared. PA, that's far enough away, but still close enough for not having anyone to worry, and in her condition I bet she didn't want to drive all the way to Seattle. I grabbed the twins arms and ushered them out to my car. Seth of course followed and got in the front seat.

"Where are we going?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"My best guess is that Bella went to PA, she probably got a hotel so all we have to do is drive around and see if we spot her car. I cant call the bank until they open which is in another 4 hours so I figured why not just drive around and check it out?" He smiled at me. We drove the half an hour in silence. All worried and pissed off about this whole thing. Hopefully Billy will let Paul go on his quest and hopefully we find out if Bella and Paul are really like the legend. I, along with just about everyone else, hopes that they are meant to be. I don't know if Bella will survive another heart break, and I don't know if I can save her. I will do everything in my power to make sure that Bella is happy as hell, even if that means leaving the rez, my family and the pack, because Bella is my sister in every way except for blood.

Driving around PA was easy, its not as big as Seattle, but not as small as La Push or Forks. We were driving past the fifth hotel when Collin yelled

"There is her truck!" I pulled into the hotel. We all climbed out and sniffed the air. We found Bella's scent easily. I followed it to the room she was in. I could hear her heartbeat and her breathing and as much as it sucked I pounded on the door to wake her up. We could all hear her stumble to the door and when she opened it, she started to cry. I just picked her up and brought her to the bed. I held her close and let her get it all out. When she fell back asleep I tucked her under the covers and laid next to her. The guys climbed on the bed and we all surrounded her. There was no way I was going to leave her side until Paul got back from his quest and if the quest went bad, I would be staying by her side for a long long time. But I knew, deep down, my wolf and I agreed that Paul and Bella belong together.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: thanks for the birthday wishes. Here is the new chapter, it is in Paul's point of view about Bella leaving and his vision quest. I don't think that I am going to do a Bella's pov of what she was up to while Paul was gone. Sorry if it sucks but I hope that you guys enjoy it! Oh and thanks for the story recommendations and of course thanks for the reviews and favorite story, author and update adds! You guys are great! **

**As always I don't own twilight I just like to mess with the characters **

PPOV

Watching Bella walk away hurt like hell. I thought that only an imprint could cause that kind of pain but I guess I was wrong. This for me just made the fact that Bella and I belong together that much more obvious. I wanted to kiss Leah when she said the thing about the vision quest. I knew that once this was over there would be no more mistakes no more doubts, just me and Bella, well at least I hope. Billy answered the door he was wide awake for it being 4 in the morning but he just smiled at me and ushered me in. I went to speak but Billy interrupted me.

"I know why you're here Paul, and if it matters any I am really sorry about what happened with Bella. Sam already voted yes for the quest. I called Sue and she did as well. All I am waiting on is old Quil and then we will have our answer."

As he finished that the phone rang. Billy answered it and nodded. When he hung up he looked at me and smiled.

"ready for your vision quest?" He asked.

I nodded my head. Billy gave me my instructions and I headed out. It would suck not really eating anything, and well it helped that I got to smoke a little bit, but I had to keep walking. I did, it was getting dark out by now. I couldn't believe how lost in my thoughts I was. I spent a whole day walking around and so far, aside from being slightly tired and hungry I felt nothing but the high from the rez grown weed. So I kept walking. I wonder what Bella's doing. I really hope that Leah found her. I really hope that this quest goes good. I can not believe the nerve of my father, promising me to some random girl. What the hell is wrong with him, it has been years since I seen him. A lot of fucking years but that never stopped him from fucking with my life. I mean seriously what the hell, as if the man hadn't done enough damage, with leaving me and my mom and running off to start another family. Being his only son, I guess he felt the need to try and control me or something else that is extremely like him. Fucking asshole, life was going good. My wolf and I were about to mark our mate and get laid and finally be fucking happy. Then my dad had to send that girl and Jacob had to decided that he still wants Bella, even after he has been firmly placed in the friend zone. The days passed quickly somehow, even though I was doing nothing but walking around, thinking and drinking water. By the end of my third day I finally passed out. I had a feeling I was finally getting my vision because even though I could see my body, my spirit was floating above it. A man, that looked a lot like my grandpa showed up. I stared at him, while he stared at my body. Questions running crazy through my mind, why if my father was the one who passed on the gene did this guy look like my mom's dad? Was this him or maybe it was the second son, who's story I am trying to live my life by. The man smiled at me and answered my questions.

"I let you wonder for a long time, taking on the role of my life is not easy. My people and I failed to see that the pale face woman I was in love with, was my imprint as you now call it. Except for being a different kind of imprint, most people have the imprint thing wrong, or well it has evolved. You are me, you are living my life except for I hope that you make the right choices and do not make my mistakes. I look like your grandfather because your mother is a decedent of me, of my sister. There is much that is not known of our people, but this legend is true. You will never imprint because your love for your pale face is stronger then that, it is real there is no magic involved in it, it lives in your soul, in your spirit. When we were spirit warriors we did not have imprints we had soul mates and you have found yours."

I was greatful and told the man so before he allowed my spirit to return to my body a pale woman appeared at his side

"Take good care of her, for she will always care for you." She said and they disappeared. I awoke with a start and laid on the ground, staring at the sunrise. For me it represented more then the start of a new day, it represented the start of my new life, my life with Bella. Even though I was exhauseted, I managed to become my wolf. He rejoiced with me as he hunted down a deer to eat. I didn't hear my pack brothers until they shouted at me after I finished eating.

_How is my Bella?- me_

_She is worried about you, you have been gone for almost five days. What did you find out? -Seth _

_I found out that my mom is related to the second son, and that makes me feel better, at least the wolf gene comes from both sides, and not just my stupid ass dad. -Me _

_Come on did you find out if you are supposed to be with Bella or what? -Jacob_

"_That I did, I am going to go and see her now. Where is she at? -Me _

_Home and this better be good news Paul or I am going to rip your damn leg off! -Seth _

I just laughed and headed towards Bella's house. My wolf and my soul rejoiced at the thought of being able to be with my Bella again, and this time nothing and no one would rip us apart because we were meant to be, I didn't want to be like the second son and wait to be reunited with my love in the other world. I didn't want to die as my young wolf self, while Bella grew old. I wanted us to grow old and die together. I had a strong feeling that the spirit of the second son and his pale face would be watching out for us. When I reached the woods behind her house I changed back into human form. I ran into the house not bothering to knock, not that I did anyways. I raced past Sue and Charlie, both who I noticed looked nervous but tried to smile and headed up the stairs. I flung open the door to Bella's room. She was laying in her bed watching a movie and looked as beautiful as always. She looked at me and smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I approached her slowly, which after my dramatic entrance most likely confused her and she got a sad look on her face. I scooped her up into my arms, and she hugged me like her life depended on it. She didn't care that I was dirty or that I hadn't showered in days. I kissed her forehead and pulled her back slightly, she had tears running down her face. I wiped them away.

"I love you, you are my soul mate and no one will ever compare to you. You are mine Bella, forever. The spirit of the second son and his pale face have spoken" I told her,

She wiped the tears, I didn't even notice were running down my face and kissed me.

"Then I'm ready for you to make me yours, in every way."

My wolf rejoiced and I smiled at her, there would be not second guessing this time and no one would interrupt. This time, we both knew that without a doubt we belonged together and no one would ruin that for us. It was time to make Bella mine for once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: so here we are clearing up all the drama with the slut girl and Paul's father. I think that I am about ready to bring this story to a close. Very shortly, maybe even the next chapter I will be writing my first ever lemon, so I hope it goes okay. **

**As always I own nothing but my story line and anyone who is not from Stephanie Myers Twilight.**

**Reviews of course are welcomed and wanted and very much appreciated. I 3 my readers you guys are awesome **

**BPOV**

Laying in Paul's arms I was more then ready to lose my V card but I knew that it wouldn't be right to do it while Sue and my dad were down stairs. I was happy that his quest proved that we are meant to be and that no one would be able to break us apart. Sadly though right this moment I needed to do just that

"Babe, not that I don't want too, but I think that we should wait until everyone is gone or your mom is gone from your house. I don't think that my dad will appreciate you taking my virginity in his house while he is still here." I told him in a gentle voice. Paul groaned but agreed.

Paul's cell phone chose that moment to ring. I sat curled into his chest as he talked on the phone. I didn't realize that it was his mom and tell he said "love you mom and we will leave now."

I looked up at him, full of curiosity. He smiled at me and pulled me off the bed.

"My mom wants to talk to us, as well as the elders and the pack they want to know about my quest. I wanted you to be the first person to know." He told me with a sheepish smile. I couldn't help it I laughed. Paul swung me on his back as he ran out of the house. I was very disappointed when I realized that dad and Sue were no longer in the house.

"Damn it why didn't you tell me they left?" I asked him as he was still running towards his place. Paul laughed

"Because I heard your dad say we better not be getting in it on up there or he was going to come up and shoot me. Sue ushered him out but said that we would all be gather at mine for a meeting. So we wouldn't of had time really anyways. Sorry babe, soon though. Real soon." He said as I bit on his earlobe. My face was bright red with embarssement about what my dad said but thankfully no one could see it.

We walked into the house holding hands. There was a man I didn't know sitting with the girl that was trying to ruin my life. Paul was shaking and to be honest I was fucking livid. I just kept staring at the bitch until Tammy got in my face and spoke very quietly.

"Bella honey I need you to calm Paul down before he attacks. You're the only one that can do it."

I looked at her, and then at the girl, and lastly at Paul.

"Paul baby, its okay. Calm down." I told him while rubbing his arm. He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head as his shaking slowed down. That was until the unknown man spoke up.

"This is impossible. Only an imprint should be able to control their mates when they are about to phase. This pale face is not his mate. Mia is!" I knew then who this man was. This was the one person in the world Paul hated more then vampires. This was his father.

The whole room busted into an uproar. Only calmed when Sam alpha ordered it, and even then the the boys were still close to phasing.

"There are innocents and imprints in this house. Get control of yourselves." Sam shouted louder and even I could feel the alpha command in this voice. All of us, imprints and wolves bowed our heads under his command. Sue, Billy and old Quil were seated on a couch next to Sam. Tammy stood beside me with her hand on my arm and her other one wrapped around Paul, who was wrapped around me. Billy addressed the man then.

"You are a guest on our reservation, you will not disrespect my people Adam."

Adam just looked at Billy. I never understood until that very moment that Paul's father was never a member of this tribe, but his mother was, and it was because of her mostly that Paul was a wolf. At least that is what I thought.

"You may be a shifter and you may be part of a separate pack, but you have no claim here. Tammy is as much if not more then you responsible for Paul's genes that have placed him in this pack. His great great great uncle was the Second son, it is through Paul that his legend lives on. Paul has completed his vision quest and will tell us what happened and then show it to his alpha, who can then show it to you if so decided by this council. You had no right in trying to tie the two tribes together by promising an imprint, because even you should know that the fates have changed and it is no longer the fathers right to choose who his children shall marry, it is fates and the magic that resides in our people Adam." Billy told him, after the speech Billy motioned to the open love seat for us to sit while Paul told his story. I sat on Paul's lap with Tammy by my side as he retold what happened on his quest. He spoke of meeting the second son and the pale face, of the advice that was given. After his story was over he stood up and kissed my forehead then sent me gently next to his mother. Tammy wrapped her arm around me and held me close. Adam followed the wolves outside. They all came back in thirty minutes later, after Paul agreed to let Sam show Adam what had happened.

Once we were all seated again, another fight broke out. This time it was Tammy and Adam. Tammy stood her ground and spoke of a heart breaking story.

"Adam, we both know that the only reason we had even married was because my family owed yours. My great great uncle was supposed to marry your great great grandmother, but did not because he was in love with the pale face. Our relationship was predetermined, not one of love. You gave me the divorce papers and left me and our son to go back to your tribe. You gave up your rights over him by leaving him, in more ways then just by regular law. You did so by tribal law too, but of course you never looked into it. You were to see your son once every two years or forfeit all rights to him, it has been 7 since the last time you saw him. So it wouldn't of worked anyways, because you no longer have a son."

Adam glared hard at Tammy but said nothing, he had lost his rights to Paul a long time ago, but to me he seemed like a man of power. He felt nothing but greed and power and he wanted Paul to do his bidding. Too bad for him, that Paul was already way out of his reach and taken.

"You have seen what has happened, you have now out stayed your welcome. Leave our land and never come back, and do not send anymore of your girls down here with the promise that they will become an imprint because that is not the way it works." Sam told Adam and his and little miss Mia slut, stood up. Both of them leaving and we all hoped that they would never return.

**AN: oh I forgot to say it up there, but I have started writing a Sons of Anarchy story for those of you who like the show, let me know if you think I should post it! Put in your review if you would like me to send you the description :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: this is my first ever lemon, sorry if it sucks. As always I hope that you guys enjoy it. Review please :) **

**BPOV**

Tammy gave us each a hug and a smile before heading towards her own room. Paul pulled me close as we said good bye to everyone. Once everyone left he picked me up and carried me to his room. He opened the door with ease and kicked it closed behind him. Laying me on the bed he kissed me gently.

"This isn't the way I planned his, but I think now is as good of a time as any." He said as he got from the bed and went to the closet.

I sat up and watched him as he reached up on the top shelf and pulled something down from it. He came over to the bed and kneeled down beside me. Tears started falling before he had even said a word.

"Bella, I know we are young and I know that this might not be what you wanted, but I love you and I want to be with you forever. Please, will you marry me?" He asked as he held out the ring he had dug from the closet.

I nodded my head because I was too choked up to even say anything. Looking at the ring I smiled.

"Its beautiful Paul. This is perfect." I told him.

"It belonged to my grandmother, and it looked like it was made for you. Simple the way you like things but beautiful none the less." He told me with a real smile that melted my heart.

I pulled him up to me in a breathtaking kiss. I knew then, that this was the moment. Tonight Paul would make me his in everyway, and tomorrow we would plan a wedding. Pulling my mouth away from his, I couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face.

"I love you Paul, make me yours." I told him.

Paul looked me in the eyes, searching to see if I was sure. I knew all the parts of imprinting and I knew once he marked me there would be no going back for either of us. He must of found what he was searching for because he kissed me again, before breaking away to take off his shirt and mine.

Our tongues battled, mine easily giving way to his more dominant one. His kisses like always were leaving me breathless, but he didn't stop his assault when I pulled away for air. He kissed, licked and nipped down my neck to my collar bone. Sliding his arms around me he undid the clasp to my bra, pulling away to remove the offending object. Once the bra was gone he attached himself to one of my nipples, while his other hand wandered further. My heads flew to his hair gently pulling on his strands before running my fingers threw it. I couldn't stop the moans that were coming from my mouth. His hands reached the top on my jeans and unbuttoned them, pulling them down his lips moved to my stomach and trailed down to kiss every visable piece of skin he could find, missing the place I wanted him the most.

He kissed up my leg, licking and nipping at my thigh before slipping my panites down to join the rest of the clothes on the floor. Sliding his finger in between my wet lower lips he kissed my pelvic bone, teasing me and making me whimper.

"Please Paul, I need more." I begged.

Just the feel of his skin on mine was bringing me close to an orgasm but I needed more. I wanted more. I needed to feel him fill me, I wanted to become one with the man that I loved. A loud gasp escaped my mouth when I felt his tongue lick me from front to back before ending up on my clit and sucking hard. I felt his finger enter me, while his mouth stayed on my clit. I was so lost in the blissful heaven that Paul had created for me. I felt my muscles tighten and knew that I would be reaching my release soon. Paul kept up his motions adding another finger and curving them upward on each outwards thrust, hitting my sweet spot. I saw stars as I came hard and fast, panting and screaming out Pauls name. I felt him kiss his way up my body before kissing my mouth. I held him close to me as he took hold of his cock and slid it back and forth along my opening. He lined himself up with me and leaned down to kiss me as he slid in.

I was so wet, and tight that I felt every inch of him as he took his time before reaching the barrier. He took my hands and wrapped them around his biceps.

"I know this will hurt, and I am so sorry baby but I promise that I will make you feel good again. I love you" He said as he broke through the barrier. My names digging into his skin as I tried not to scream, Paul held still allowing me to adjust to the intrusion on my body. After I few moments the pain resided and I moved a little which caused a moan to escape us both. Paul pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in. I was moan and gasping with each thrust. Moving my hands from his biceps to his back I ran my fingers up and down his back. I could her the slight growl forming in his chest.

"Harder, faster, more I need more Paul" I moaned as I approached another orgasm.

Paul complied to my request making my walls clench around his dick. He slowed down prolonging my blissful state. Before pulling out completely and flipped me over to my hands and knees. I gasped lodly as he filled me again. He had one hand on my hip while the other wrapped in my hair. He leaned over me and pulled my head back to kiss him. He broke off from the kiss as he pounded into me harder and faster. I felt his teeth sink into the back of my neck as my third orgasm took over, making him fall off the edge with me.

I feel flat onto my stomach Paul falling gently on top of me. I felt him lick the bite mark he had just placed on my skin.

"Sorry if I hurt you baby" Paul said rolling on his back and pulling me so my head was resting on his chest. His fingers running gently through my hair, he kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him "That was amazing baby. You didn't hurt me" I told him before placing a kiss on his chest. He rolled us over and gave me a breath taking kiss, before standing up and walking towards the bathroom. I laid back as I heard the water in the tub turn on. I was almost asleep when Paul came back to the bed and picked me up. He laid me gently down in the tub. The bathroom was dark except for the candles he had lit. The room smelt like lavenders and I relaxed back into the bath. Muscles I didn't even know I had hurt, but I was so blissfully happy that it didn't even matter. Paul kissed me before leaving the bathroom again.

He came back twenty minutes later and joined me in the bath. He grabbed a wash cloth and gently washed my body before moving on to my hair. I loved the way his fingers gently scrubbed my head as he washed it. My eyes closing on their own, I was almost asleep when Paul spoke.

"I changed the shits, just let me wash myself and we can go to bed babe. Don't fall asleep in here." He whispered in my ear. I leaned forward and stood up, grabbing the smaller of the two towels laid out. I wrapped myself in the towel before Paul was done. He climbed out of the bath and wrapped himself in a towel.

"Just head to the bedroom babe, I just have to go to the bathroom and I will be right there" I told him standing up on my tiptoes for a kiss. Paul leaned down and kissed me, then left the bathroom allowing me to use it. After I flushed and washed my hands, I quickly ran a brush through my hair before heading for the bed room. I climbed in the bed next to Paul, taking the towel off and snuggling under the covers. Paul pulled me closer to him and we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	14. Partial Chapter and Authors Note Sorry :

**To all my faithful readers **

**I know that you hate me but I have currently hit a road block and I cant figure out where to take this story. I don't just want to write an epolige because that would be a shitty ending to a story I worked hard on. I didn't intend for it to be this long but it is. I know how I want it to end but anyone who wants to write the next chapter up for me I would love to take a look at it **** Just send it as a message to me or to my email **

**I know that you guys are pissed off and this probably doesn't help, in fact I have no clue if anyone will even read this. But so far for the next chapter this is all I have come up with**

PPOV

Waking up with Bella in my arms this morning was the best feeling ever, That and knowing that last night she agreed to be my wife, and allowed me to mark her as my own. I couldn't be more happy at the turn of events and knowing that I would get to keep Bella forever. Bella stirred and looked up at me.

"Morning babe, what time is it?" She asked her voice still groggy from sleep.

I turned to look at the clock.

"Its noon babe." I said kissing her neck.

"Oh shit." She yelled as she jumped out of bed, I wanted to laugh as I watched her run butt naked to the bathroom. After finishing her business I expected her to come back into my room, but I heard the other door in the bathroom open. The door to her own bedroom, climbing out of bed I walked lazily through the bathroom and into her room. Bella was pulling on socks as I came in.

"Damn babe, whats the rush?" I asked her trying to grab her arm to slow her down.

"I have to go sorry, I was supposed to meet with the girls at noon, we have shit to do still before we open the diner in two days."

I pouted at that, I just wanted to lay in bed all day with my woman.

"So much for that plan" I grumbled.

Bella leaned up a kissed my cheek before running out of the room, her cell phone at her ear. I heard her tell my mom good morning and bye all in one breath before I heard the front door click closed. I walked back into my room then to throw on some clothes. I smelled food, before I heard my mom's footsteps. Opening the door before she reached it I pulled her into a big hug. I totally over looked how hard last night must have been on my mom. She looked tired and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Have breakfast with me? I just saw whirlwind Bella blow through so I figured that you had time." She told me a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Of course Ma" I told her before closing my door and following her down to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Okay so I want to thank all of you who have read this story and enjoyed it. I feel that as my first and only twilight story it was a good effort, not my best writing but a good effort none the less. **_

_Three Months Later _

**PPOV**

I smiled as I walked into the diner. The CYS Diner was doing great, Bella and Emily were Happy. I smiled at my pack, my family. Some were working, others were enjoying dinner or pie. I felt my smiled get bigger as I spotted Bella talking to Old Quil.

Our lives settled down nicely, since Bella and I had accepted and formed our bond. While we were married in the eyes of the tribe, our actual wedding was coming up soon. Bella didn't want a huge event, just a small intimate wedding with our families.

Emily and Sam had already had their first child, a boy. Bella was happy for them but we were in no hurry to start a family of our own. As I watched my pack, with their imprints I thought of a conversation I had with my mom. Love is a powerful emotion, more strong than the rest. Love causes us to do things we never thought we would, things we swore we wouldn't do and become different people. We had all grown a lot in the past months. A couple of the guys still hadn't found their imprints but Leah had found hers. They had been married a month ago and were looking forward to starting a family of their own.

My mom was happy that she now had a daughter, and her and Bella loved to team up on me. I smiled as I felt Bella's arms wrap around me. I leaned down and kissed her before taking a seat at the counter. Bella walked around and placed a piece of pie in front of me.

"Whats up? You look like your thinking pretty hard." Bella asked

"I was just thinking how much has changed. I feel like im the luckest though." I replied.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"Bella asked a smile upon her face.

"Because while everyone has found their imprints and are happy. I get to be imprinted to the person I love the most, without the imprint forcing it. Our love is natural. We don't even know why we imprint, what the purpose it serves or the reasons for it. I don't have to worry about that though, because I have you." I said

I wiped the tear that had fallen from Bella's eye at my words. I know she sometimes still felt insecure about our relationship, worried that it wasn't as strong as the others because shes not my imprint. I think that it just makes our relationship that much stronger. There was no magic involved in our relationship. Nothing had been forced, while he had a lot of sex because we enjoyed it we didn't feel the need to breed, that was a need I had felt in the others minds. I wanted kids but I was content in waiting until Bella and I were read for it. I had my family, I had my girl and for now the future would be what it was. Nothing would change what was to come and for now I was happy to just live.

**AN: While I know that this is disappointing and extremely short, I felt that it really needed a ending. I am hoping at some point to get back into the twilight world and write a sequel for this story. At the current moment I am just not into it and I feel that as a first story it was an okay one. I hope that youguys don't hate me. **


End file.
